Tik Tok
by shewolfgang
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys have a movie date with the Powerpuff girls. Everyone piles up into Brick's beloved Camero, enjoys the ride and sings some Kesha. But what will happen when Butch takes a little bottle smashing too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this first songfic. I enjoyed writing it! Like I said, this is just a little snippet to hopefully make you laugh. So just sit back, relax, grab you a soda, and enjoy the fic please! Thanks for reading ;) Review, please! I'd love to hear what you think! **

* * *

**Tik Tok**

"What time is it?" Boomer asked for the fourty-eighth time.

Brick checked his appearance in the mirror in the hallway of their little apartment in downtown Townsville. He was wearing his signature dark red hat, deep red graphic hoodie, black jeans, and red and black DC skate shoes.

Brick rolled his eyes. "When it's time to go, I'll _tell_ you, Boomer." He turned to his blond brother, who was laying across the full length of the small couch with his head on the armrest. Boomer groaned and rolled around restlessly on the couch.

"But I wanna see Bubbles!" Boomer groaned, adjusting his dark blue polo. To go with the dressy-casual look, he also wore dark blue jeans and black converse skate shoes that took him months to save up for and special order from the website.

"And I don't want to see Blossom?" Brick demanded sarcastically, glaring at his brother and debating whether or not to shoot a laser at him and ruin that perfect polo. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and exhaled.

When he opened his eyes again, Butch wasn't an inch from his nose. Brick gave a started, but masculine, yell and shoved him back ten feet. Butch laughed, his brilliant green eyes closed as he bellowed at Brick's resurfacing anger. Brick took a deep breath through his nose and tried to keep cool, but instead lunged at his dark-haired brother.

Butch opened his eyes to see Brick, surrounded by red, hurtling straight at him, and he just barely dodged out of the way in time. Brick propelled his feet in front of him to keep himself from crashing into the living room wall. He landed on the floor with his fists clenched and glared at Butch, who was on the floor from the dodge he had pulled and trying to force words out of his laughter.

"You'll have to be faster than that, man!" Butch howled. Brick tackled him and grabbed his collar.

Brick was sure he smelled something familiar. He took a searching sniff. He glanced skeptically at his brother, who dressed seemingly carelessly for their triple date at the movies with the Powerpuffs. He was wearing a dark green hoodie with graphic black paint splatters on it, black jeans, and an old pair of DC skate shoes that Brick wasn't sure he had paid full price for. Or any price at all for that matter. He glanced back up at Butch's face, who was becoming increasingly annoyed that his brother wouldn't get off of him and let him up off of the hardwood floor.

"What?" Butch demanded, glaring at Brick.

Brick smirked, his fist lowering slightly. "Are you wearing Axe?"

Butch tried to appear mortified to throw Brick off the scent. "NO! Of course not! I don't need that crap." With a glance up and down his brother he waved his hand in front of his nose mockingly and turned his head. "But, WOO! Man, you really should think about investing in a can." Butch's grin was wide.

Just as Brick was raising his fist, and Butch prepared to launch him off, a hard knock sounded on the front door of their apartment. All three Rowdyruffs glanced at the door. Boomer stayed sprawled across the couch. Brick shoved Butch back to the hardwood floor and stood up, dusting himself off. He took a step towards the door, but Butch was faster.

Butch threw open the door and began with an irritable, "WHAT?" And then stopped when he glanced down about a foot. "Buttercup!" He laughed happily and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, swinging her into the room.

Buttercup laughed and clutched the six pack of root beer bottles in her hands. "Butch! Put me down!"

Butch leaned down until his nose touched hers. "Why would I do that, Honey Bun?" He smirked when her laughing stopped abruptly at the pet name. She glared at him and kicked her feet in the direction of the floor, trying to get out of his grip.

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter to his chest. She tried to hold the bottles of root beer up where it was safe, but they were about to be crushed between the couple. "Butch, you're gonna make the root beer-" She took a sniff at the collar of his shirt. "...Are you wearing Axe?"

Abruptly, Butch dropped her to the ground. She gasped and flailed her free arm to keep her balance.

Regaining her balance, she clutched the box of bottles to her chest. "_No_." Butch growled irritably, crossing his arms over his chest.

Buttercup gave him a questionable look, but instead turned to Brick. "My sisters'll be ready in about twenty minutes. Or so they said."

Brick nodded thoughtfully and grabbed his keys off of one of the hooks. "Boomer, let's go!" He shouted over his shoulder. He glanced back at Buttercup. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting on us to pick you up with your sisters? And I don't see why we can't just _fly_ to the movies." He muttered.

"I don't need to wait around for a _man_ to pick me up. I got impatient waiting on my sisters. And because there's no radio, duh." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but why do we have to take _my_ car?" Brick demanded, glaring down at her.

"Because it annoys you." Butch grinned. "And we all know how much you love to impress Blossom with that car of yours."

"Okay, here's a grand idea. I'll take Blossom in _my_ car, and you two can take your own dates in _your _cars." Brick enunciated each syllable and used descriptive hand motions to try to get his point across.

Butch gave him a falsely sympathetic look and wrapped an arm around Buttercup's shoulders. "My Jeep has a flat."

Boomer chose that moment to walk in. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and somewhat apologetically. "And I think Brat went all Carrie Underwood on me and keyed up my car."

Butch and Buttercup doubled over laughing. "_Really_? Where is it?" Butch asked between his howls of laughter.

"Yeah, I wanna see! She's _still_ hooked on you?" Buttercup laughed, hanging on to Butch for support. It seemed like she was trying not to fall straight onto her knees.

"I took it to the shop already so you guys wouldn't-hey, Buttercup. Your hair's up!" Boomer pointed.

Buttercup stopped laughing immediately. Butch did a double take. Brick's lips were twisting up into a smile. Boomer just looked shocked.

"Yeah, so? The wind kept getting in my face when I was flying over here...so I put it up." She lied. In all honesty, Blossom and Bubbles said that she looked extremely pretty with her hair up, so she figured, _why not_? She had been a little hurt at first when Butch didn't say anything about it, but she wasn't going to bring it up. Now she was slightly worried that Butch thought she looked terrible.

But why should she care? He'll get over it.

...But..._Does_ he like it?

Buttercup bit her lip and kicked her foot against the hardwood floor of the kitchen. She felt her face getting hot.

"Well." Brick began. Buttercup didn't look up, but she could invision the smug little smirk on Brick's face. "It seems like _both_ of you put more effort into this date than you'd like the rest of us to think."

Butch looked down at Buttercup, ignoring Brick's teasing. Buttercup looked beautiful, he thought. Like, genuinely gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back, her sideswept bangs falling over her right eye,exposing her pale throat. She was wearing a pair of comfortable black sweatpants that hugged her body, and a dark green tanktop. Her sisters probably told her to wear a jacket, but being as stubborn and competetive as she is, she had most likely defiantely refused.

Butch saw the blush creeping up Buttercup's cheeks. He loved seeing her blush; he especially loved being the cause of it. Her cheeks were a nice rosy pink color when he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You look gorgeous." It wasn't a huge compliment, because he said it a lot. But this time, to Buttercup, it seemed to have more meaning than it ever had before. She smiled up at him. Butch marveled at the way her apple green eyes twinkled even in the pale kitchen light.

He leaned down, and just when their lips were about to meet, Brick interrupted the moment.

"C'mon, lovebirds. We're gonna be late if you guys swallow each other." Butch glared at him as he stepped around the two, Boomer right behind him as they made their way to the door.

Butch opened his mouth to make a rude comment about what he's seen and _heard _Brick and Blossom doing, but Buttercup's hands on the sides of his face stopped him.

She rolled her eyes and pulled his mouth down to hers and they stood there kissing in the tiny yellow kitchen of the Rowdyruff's apartment.

Brick peeked his head around the corner. "Do you guys even _want _to go to the movies anymore? Because Boomer and I are perfectly fine with leaving the two of you here."

Buttercup began chuckling and she pulled away, taking Butch's hand in her free one. "C'mon, let's go before Brick really gets pissy."

Butch kept his feet planted on the ground. "Hold up. If you get to bring those..." He pointed at the root beer in her hand and walked to the fridge. "Then I get to bring these." He pulled out the bottom drawer and held up a six pack of beer bottles.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "_No_. There will be no drinking of any alchohol tonight."

"Jeez, you sound like Blossom." Butch grinned and rolled his dark green eyes. "Wait, are you implying that we can drink any other night?"

Buttercup glared at him.

Her counterpart laughed. "Relax, I'll only drink a couple." He winked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He guided her in the direction of the door.

Brick was starting the car when the green puff and ruff finally arrived at the parking lot. Boomer was sitting behind Brick in the backseat.

"Shotgun!" Butch called immaturely, opening the front door of the car.

"What, you don't wanna sit by _me_?" Buttercup asked playfully.

Butch put the six packs on top of the car and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course I do. But I'm right-handed." He winked and kissed her on the cheek.

She winked back at him, her light green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "As am I."

Buttercup grabbed her root beer off of the top of the car and piled up in the back with Boomer. Butch did the same and plopped down in the passenger seat next to Brick. Brick pulled out onto the highway.

Boomer and Buttercup were working on draining their first root beers and Butch was sipping on his beer.

Brick glanced at Butch and did a double take. "Oh no you're not. Give me that." He held his free hand out.

"Oh, c'mon! Not you, too!" Butch groaned. "_Why_ even bother to buy beer if no one will let me drink it?"

"Not in my car you don't. Now give me the bottle, Butch." Brick growled.

Butch ignored him and leaned his chair back until he was laying against Buttercup's knees. He pointed to something outside the window and nudged Buttercup's

shoulder with his elbow.

"Speed limit sign! Check this out." He rolled the window down and stuck his arm out, the beer bottle still in his hand.

"Butch. Don't. You. Dare-" Brick shouted.

Butch threw the bottle straight at the sign. Brick lashed out at him, giving him a possible bruise in his left arm, but everyone's eyes were zoned in on the bottle.

The bottle seemed to go in slow motion. It flipped threw the air, once, twice, five times.

It smacked into the large number 60 on the sign with an audible _crunch_ that all of the supernatural teens in the car heard. Tiny shards of glass went flying onto the road, the ground surrounding the sign, the forest beyond. The moonlight glinted off of each individual shard and tiny amount of golden liquid the bottle had still contained.

"WOO!" Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch shouted, giving out a round of loud high fives and fist pumps. Brick glared furiously at the road in front of him.

"Hey, Boomer, betchya can't hit that sign across the road coming up." Butch bet, pointing out the window.

"Please. I got this." Boomer rolled his eyes and drained the remainder of his root beer. He rolled the window down and leaned his upper body out. He held the bottle out further until he was sure of his diamond-shaped target.

"_Boomer, I will _disown _you if you throw that out_-" The whistle of the bottle rocketing through the air cut Brick off. The bottle smacked into the back of the sign across the lanes separating it from the car.

"YEYEAH!" Buttercup high-fived him and Butch ruffled his hair.

"C'mon, Brick, you know you love me." Boomer laughed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Brick growled, not looking at his brother.

That earned a round of laughs, everyone assuming that Brick was joking. Well, except for Brick.

"Buttercup's turn!" Boomer announced, grinning expectantly at Buttercup.

She glanced at Brick's fiery red eyes in the rearview mirror. His eyes had narrowed to livid slits as he glared at her. She sloshed the half-full contents of her bottle thoughtfully. "Umm...maybe we should just listen to music instead?"

"Smart choice." Brick muttered and turned on the radio.

Butch gave her a puzzled look in the side mirror, but she shook her head and mouthed, "wait."

"_Like a G6, like a G6, n-n-now I'm feelin' so fly, l-l-like a G6_,"

"NO." Brick reached his finger to press a different button, but Butch slapped his hand away.

"Dude! I love this song!"

Boomer nudged Buttercup and reached for another root beer. "What's a G6?" He whisper/shouted over the music.

She shrugged, but sang along anyway.

Butch was doing some type of pimp dance in the front seat that made his girfriend burst into a fit of giggles. "Get them bottles poppin', we get that drip and that drop. Now gimme two more bottles cause' you know it don't stop."

Brick rolled his eyes as the group around him joined in on the sing-along.

"Hell yyyeeeaaahhhh."

"Drink it up, drink drink it up," Butch sang to his girlfriend. "When sober girls around me they be ackin' like they drunk." Butch tickled Buttercup's chin, and she playfully shoved his arm. He laughed and leaned his seat back further on her knees to look up into her eyes. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

Buttercup drained the remains of her root beer and shot the window down. The music was so loud that Brick didn't even notice with his own super hearing.

Butch sat up slightly so that she could get her aim at the sign out the window. The bottle launched through the air and cracked against the sign so hard that it bent back slightly. "Oh ho ho!" She shouted, pointing out the window as the bottle fragments flew everywhere.

She high-fived Boomer and Butch and grinned broadly at Brick in the rearview mirror.

"I disapprove of her, Butch. She's a bad influence." Brick growled.

Butch rolled his eyes and pushed Buttercup's bangs out of her eyes. "A sexy bad influence." He corrected, kissing her on the lips.

Brick suddenly turned and slammed on brakes so hard Butch practically fell on top of Buttercup and they slammed into the back seat.

"Try not to choke on Butch's tongue, kay, Buttercup?" Brick laughed and flew out of the car so fast that Butch didn't have time to strangle him.

"BRICK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Butch wasn't joking. His fists clenched and he kicked the car door open in his fury. He turned quickly to Buttercup, who was still trying to catch her breath. "Stay here. I'll be right back, kay?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then flew up to the front door after his older brother.

Brick and Boomer just rang the doorbell when Butch slammed into Brick's back so hard that he fell down onto the wooden front porch.

"Who is it?" Bubbles voice sang as she opened the door. "Boomie!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing her feet into the air behind her.

"Where's-oh." Blossom laughed, her hands on her hips as she watched the two boys wrestle in front of her.

"Oh, hey Blossy." Brick laughed, his brother in a headlock in his arms as he sat on the front porch in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey, Bloss...what's...what's up...?" Butch waved half-heartedly, trying unsuccessfully to get his brothers arms off of him.

Blossom laughed. "Alright, Brick, whatever he did, it can't be that bad."

"Psh! PSH! You shoulda been in the car on the way over here!" He growled defensively.

Blossom crossed her arms over her chest. "Let him go." Brick opened his mouth to argue but she continued. "NOW."

Brick sighed and let his brother fall to the ground. "Fine." He stood up and admired her outfit. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink tanktop. Her gorgeous red hair was rolling down to her shoulder blades in effortless waves. Her eyes were reflecting the stars in that rosy color that her boyfriend couldn't seem to get enough of. "You look-" Brick couldn't find a good enough word. "Amazing."

"Thank you." She grinned. She stepped further onto the porch as Butch stood to his feet. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe I should go get a jacket, it's a little-" Without further hesitation, Brick unzipped his dark red jacket and held it out to her. She put her arms through gracefully and hugged her boyfriend. "Thanks."

"No problem." Brick grinned, burying his face in her hair. She smelled phenominal.

"As much as I'm sure Blossom _loves _the feel of your muscles through that tiny tanktop, brother, I believe we might be late to the movie if we just stand here all night."

"Butch." Brick warned as Blossom blushed.

"What?" Butch asked innocently. "Movie starts in twenty minutes."

And with that, they all once again piled into the car. Buttercup was now sitting on Butch's lap in the back, while Blossom sat with Brick in the front. Bubbles was talking animatedly with Boomer while sitting on his lap. Boomer wouldn't stop with the compliments. Her honey blond hair was flowing down to her elbows in her pigtails. She was wearing simple pale blue jeans and a light blue tanktop, but they complimented her skin tone perfectly.

Brick started the car, and the hip hop song that had been playing just went off.

Root beers popped open. Blossom refused to pass Butch his beer, so he reluctantly opened a bottle of the sweet liquid soda.

"_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy," _Bubbles started singing along with the song on the radio. The girls joined in, followed by a few whistles from the guys as they started dancing to the music in the confined space of the full car.

_"Grab mah glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city." _

Boomer joined in with, "_Before I leave, brush my teef with a bottle of Jack. Cause' when I leave for the night I AIN'T COMIN' BACK_!"

Butch began fist-pumping and moving his hips with Buttercup still on his lap when he joined in. "_I'm talkin' pedicures on our toes toes, tryin' on all our clothes, clothes, __boys blowin' up our phones, phones_."

Buttercup could barely sing through her laughter. "_Drop-toppin playin' our favorite CDs, pullin' up to tha parties, tryin'a get a little bit typsyyyy_." She tapped Butch on the chest when she sang the last word.

Everyone joined in on the chorus. Except for Brick, who received constant teasing through the song, and Blossom kept trying to get him to join in on the fun.

"_Tonight, Imma fight, til we see the sunlight_!" Butch and Buttercup were play-fighting in the backseat. In between kisses, that is.

"_Oh, oh oh ooohhh, oh oh oh ohhhh_." The teens sang again.

"_Ain't gotta care in tha world, but got plenty o' beer_." Butch shook his root beer in the air.

"Spill any of that on my car and I will be forced to viciously maim you in front of your little girlfriend." Brick growled.

Butch rolled his eyes at his brother's protectiveness of his car.

Brick laughed a little when he heard his youngest, blond brother sing, "_Now the dudes are linin' up, cause' they hear we got swagger, but we kick 'em to the curb _

_unless they look like Mick Jagger_." Boomer and Bubbles rubbed their noses together, laughing and having a good time.

Blossom started singing, and Brick could barely keep his eyes on the road as he watched her. "_I'm talkin' bout errybody gettin' crunk, crunk_."

Butch's hand trailed down Buttercup's tank top teasingly as she sang, "_Boys tryin'a touch mah junk, junk_."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "_Gonna smack him if he gettin to drunk, drunk_." They laughed, and he kissed her cheek.

Everyone tried to get Brick to sing the chorus of the song. They danced and shoved him and tried their hardest and had just about given up hope.

Blossom was trying to get him to sing when the slow part of the song came on. "Please, Brick? For me?"

She sang, "_You build me up, you break me down, my heart it pounds yeah you got me_."

The group sang and threw their hands in the air. "_With my hands up_," Everyone shoved Brick, including Blossom, "_PUT YO HANDS UP_!" They sang/shouted.

"I'M DRIVING!" Brick sighed. "Oh, whatever!" Everyone else was silent as he sang, "Now the party don't start til _I_ walk in."

"WOO!" Everyone fist-pumped, including Brick as they sang the rest of the song.

The song was just ending when Butch saw a sign that was hanging over the highway, showing that they were ten miles from the theater. He drained the remains of his root beer and rolled the window down.

Brick tried to roll the window up with the front controls, but Butch kept his hand over the window. "I'll break it." He laughed.

Brick tried desperately to roll the window up, but Butch leaned out the window and threw the bottle straight up at the sign as they passed under it.

Brick smashed the button and killed the radio. "BUTCH! What did I tell you-"

A loud crashing sound caused everyone in the car to go quiet. The bottle hit the roof of Brick's precious car. Butch dared to glance up at the roof.

There was a dent in it.

No one said anything for a several heartbeats. Brick was eerily silent. Rage clouded his vision and he could hardly see the road.

Blossom reached out a hand to touch his arm, but he shook his head with that silent calm he was showing. She withdrew her comforting hand.

Boomer and Butch exchanged a glance. "I'll miss you." Boomer mouthed solemnly.

Butch and Bubbles exchanged a glance. "It was nice knowing you." She waved sadly as she mouthed the words.

Butch finally turned his eyes to his girlfriend. Her lips were pressed together tightly. She was trying extremely hard not to laugh at the situation.

Seeing that she was about to laugh, Butch bit his lip to also try to keep from laughing. Boomer did the same, holding on to Bubbles as if she could help. Bubbles put her hand over her mouth and tried to contain her giggles.

After about a solid minute, they couldn't hold it in any longer.

Their howls of laughter filled the night air. Brick boiled in the front seat. Blossom was worried but she turned her head and bit her lip to keep from laughing herself.

Butch and Buttercup had tears in their eyes. Bubbles' head was on Boomer's shoulder and she clutched her stomach in her fits of giggles. All of their eyes were closed.

Brick pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. "Out. All of you."

"What?"

"C'mon, you can't be serious!"

"Really, Brick?"

"DUDE!"

"_NOW_." Brick growled over their indestinct grumbles of complaint. Without another word the couples climbed out of the car and flew off toward the theater.

Blossom began to scoot over toward the door, but Brick's arm snaked around her waist. "Not you. You stay."

"Yes sir, Tarzan." She laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. He glared at her as he pulled her close to his side and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Blossom sat down next to Buttercup at the top of the movie theater. Brick sat next to her, as far away from Butch as possible while still sitting next to Blossom.

The previews ended and the action movie on screen began with a high-speed car chase.

Buttercup leaned over to her sister and whispered so only she could hear. "Where have you been?"

"Helping Brick." She answered in the same tone.

"Wait...You didn't-"

"No! Of course not, I just fixed his ego, that's all." She grinned at her sister, relieved that she didn't press the matter further. She pushed the armrest separating herself from Brick and leaned into him. His arm wrapped around her and he kissed her cheek. He rested his head on hers and the couples all enjoyed the movie together.

Butch was going to pay for Brick's car to be fixed. One way or another, it was going to be fixed, and it was going to be fixed the very next day.

Brick smiled to himself and cuddled his girlfriend closer.


	2. Contest?

Hai, Guys! Just a quick temporary chapter :)

So…..I've decided that I'm going to write another chapter for Tik Tok :) (If I get some inspiration. If not, I'm terribly sorreh.)

Anywhosen, I can't think of another idea for a chapter, so I'm having a quick contest.

If you can send me an idea in the comment section below, inbox me, or twitter me, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me an idea.

If your idea makes the cut, I will make a chapter based on your idea. Don't be mad if I change it slightly, because I may and I have no control over that.

If you win the contest, I will dedicate the chapter of Tik Tok to you, and also give you a BIG recognition on my Stronger story (which has reached 16,000 hits:)

Soh...This is sort of a contest? Look at it any way you think.

ALSO! Thank you to Cassie Locke for being such a little trooper and inspiring me to write another chapter!

This story WAS supposed to be a one-chap thing, but I suppose I'll play fair since people liked it so much.

HOWEVER, this is not my main priority, I HAVE NO PLOT for this story, therefore, the readers (You guys) should help me out if you wish to read more. Hope that you guys get inspired. I liked this story too :)

XOXOX SheWolfGang ;D


End file.
